deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Drop Dead Devious/@comment-30564209-20170908203816
Ok, so before I start this review properly and later address this during its focal point, I'll have you know this episode had me SHOOK!! SHOOK, I tell ya. Alright, first things first. It's no surprise that this show borrows heavily from its main source of inspiration, Devious Maids, but what I enjoy most about this is how it never actually rips it off, always either paying homage to it or parodying it, twisting its "iconic" (to us, I guess) scenes and playing them out differently. Rena revealing the truth about who he is and what he's been up to the remaining butlers was a given in the finale, and I did sort of wonder how it would go on, so I'm happy they got it out of the way as quickly as possible - in the very teaser - rather than waiting till half of the episode had gone by, and I'm also happy that the butlers weren't as reluctant to help as the maids were. One thing I still take issue with is the whole "pretending to be a butler" thing, simply because, you don't just pretend to be a butler... Mulan pretended to be a man, she didn't pretend to be a warrior. I would understand undercover detectives getting fake jobs during an operation to smoke out their intended prey, but Joe was no longer a detective, he was actually repeatedly hired as a butler and... well, I guess he didn't butle (is that a word?) much, but still, he worked as a butler, he was a butler, just like how Marisol was a maid. I know this doesn't matter in the least, but hey. Joe being suspicious of Matthew was wtf to me, made me think like I'd missed something. I probably did. Ok, so, as soon as Jorgio was given Matthew's ashes, I knew right away that they would come into play somehow in the demise of the killer; it instantly reminded me of Beth/Felicia, which I believe was the inspiration, despite the fact that corpse's ashes were actually used plenty on Marc Cherry's creations (Edie throwing Martha's ashes in Susan's face, Joy falling down and pouring Dr. Neff's mom's ashes all over her). The man has a fetish. A fetash. I'm sorry. Still, despite me guessing the ashes would be important (btw, nice set-up over the previous couple eps), fsr I couldn't actually immediately guess that Rena was gonna hit the killer (more on that) over the head with the urn, despite the whole "holding something" ordeal not being the least bit subtle. I guess I was too caught up in the action. I was honestly surprised that Justine said "yes" to Ben's proposal so promptly, I figured more drama and humor would come of it, like her demanding, yet again, that he do something better with his life in order to provide for his soon-to-be wife, but I guess not. Now I know why. I actually figured, back then, that maybe they'd end up getting married by the end of the episode, either in a ratty end-segment ceremony or by stealing Ali and Jorgio's wedding once he'd ultimately been written off (another given). I knew that Josh and Brad were gonna be a thing, totes called it, also wtf Josh don't you're a slut why are you a slut he's a good man and a lawyer he's such a catch keep your pants on oh you thirsty faggots now the mystery factor is out this is why you will both die alone. Lol Joe doesn't even bother with going to the police about Joanna. He can deal with her later. Sure, give her time to slit summore throats why don'tcha? Also, he types a plan? Like, he doesn't just tell the butlers what to do once they get there, he actually texts them the plan? The effort... I didn't even understand the plan. More on that later. Also lol that the killer was in on all of it, such cute. Can someone please explain to me what the hell vow renewals are actually for? Say it to me like I'm really really dumb, which I may just be. Is it all just an excuse for people to come together and get drunk, like a baby's first birthday party that he won't ever remember? I get that this particular ceremony was meant to actually have the Del Barrios get married for real (was the minister in on that?), but, like, the real ones... wtf are they for? It almost implies they need to renew their vows to keep the marriage going, like how one renews a contract, but yeah marriages don't need renewals, so, what gives? Also lol at how Ali makes it clear she doesn't wanna renew her vows and the other two ladies could not fucking care less, just suck it up and do it lol. Wouldn't make a difference since she's (allegedly) already married and this won't change that, but um, still lol, ladies. Your friend is having doubts about her husband and you just send her packing in his direction. You do remember what your own damn husbands are/were like, right? One an aggressive rapist, the other an African-American. So, both the same. Also at this time I totally called that Ali would officially marry Jorgio so that she could inherit his fortune once he died. I guess getting all his money cos he gets a life sentence also works. Heck, even better, as far as justice goes. Only now did I realize he gets the same destiny he'd sentenced his slaves to. Nice touch. Now, allow me to get shooketh. OH MY FUCKING GOD JUSTINE DID IT WHAT IN THE WORLD NEVER DID I EVER SEE THIS COMING AND IF I AM SOUNDING SARCASTIC I AM NOT I TRULY NEVER GAVE A SINGLE THOUGHT TO HIS BITCH BEING THE KILLER I THOUGHT SHE WAS AN OFFICIAL LEAD AND THAT SHE'D STAY FOREVER AND THAT SHE AND BEN WERE END-GAME AND HOW THE FUCK DID THE REAL BEN GUESS IT I SUPPOSE I SHOULD HAVE GUESSED IT TOO GIVEN THE AMOUNT OF UNANSWERED QUESTIONS THAT HOE WAS GIVEN BUT NOPE I WAS BLIND AND I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DID IT!!!!!!!!!! Seriously, I gasped. Also, as she started to explain what happened, I figured maybe she'd pulled a Saison Margeurite all the while (given the "how you say" references) and could actually speak perfect English, but nope. I have to say though, I'm not sure how I feel about Justine having had feelings for Matthew all along, but it all clearly ties up nicely with a bow, so I'll take it. I'm too shaken about her being the killer to actually care much about her motives. Also, I didn't (at all) understand what Joe was trying to do in the surveillance room or what even went down when he accused Jorgio, and for a while there I was worried that was the truth, but it wasn't. How did everyone get there? I thought they were alone? I don't get it. I also didn't really get all the episodic references (see "...") scattered throughout the reveals, but I guess they were mostly of hidden scenes that fit in the narrative of those previous episodes, so, good job with that I guess (setting up the easter eggs). I'd have to reread to notice them, probably. I probably shan't. Kinda still wanna reread Desperate Schoolboys though. I probably shan't either. Lol you quoted "Justine" as the killer. What was that for, so that anyone who could possibly skim through the episode didn't see her name and get spoiled? Like what happened with my season 3 finale and Regemma? Fuck you Joe. Tehe, I love Justine's death, how she actually misses the pool. Like I said, I love when you twist the DM stuff. The ending was great, I loved how everything was wrapped up nicely, with Ali being exonerated and getting the fortune, Jorgio being placed in a dungeon of his own, Matthew's reputation being forever tarnished, etc. Andrew is still on the loose, wonder if he pops back up again. Wouldn't care much if he didn't, I suppose. What needs to happen is, Jennifer needs to be retrieved, and she needs to eat Ali's clam. Joanna framing Joe for Matthew's murder is so lol, I mean, who's she gonna frame next, Aliza Little? At some point the cops have gotta get suspicious of the woman who keeps pointing fingers at others, right? Isn't the spouse/lover always the biggest person of interest anyway? Season 1 was very enjoyable, and I am sorry it took me so long to read it. I can predict it won't take me as long to read the remainder of the series, but it probably won't be that fast either, cos I'm a renowned lazy-ass mofo. I admit I was never excited about this project (lol it was a cancelled Jo series once) and immediately wrote it off for a variety of reasons (hadn't - and haven't - finished OUaV, wasn't interested in the story, Jo ditched me to write with Joe), but I should have had more faith in you guys. Excited and curious for season 2. :) Ermagerd there's a Val a-comin'! And the Littles, who I already love. And the foundations for the mysteries seem to have already been placed, so that's a plus. Good job!